¡No, tu valet no me gusta!
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Asuna es la linda y perfecta valet de mi mejor amigo, y no me agrada, no me convence con esa expresión de niña buena... ¡La detesto! KIriAsuGeo Alicization AU en la academia de espadachines. Kirito POV


**_¡No, tu valet no me gusta!_**

* * *

Luego de un exhausto día, finalmente abrí la puerta de la sala de estar que comunicaba a la habitación que compartía con Eugeo, pero me detuve pasmado viendo a las dos figuras que ocupaban uno de los dos sillones de la estancia.

No era su presencia en sí lo que me detuvo con desconcierto, sino la situación que envolvía a mi amigo y a la chica que era su valet, y que él, en esos momentos, cobijaba en sus brazos.

Estaba seguro de que no hice ruido alguno, más que el de contener la respiración mientras me debatía internamente entre cerrar la puerta y demorarme algunos minutos más en los jardines, o seguir de largo hasta mi habitación haciendo de cuenta que no había visto nada.

La decisión la tomó la chica de cabello castaño-anaranjado, quién eligió ese momento para verme. De pronto un rubor de vergüenza emergió por su cuello y le incendió toda la cara.

Tenía los ojos dudosamente más brillantes, pero aún así se puso de pie rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia a Eugeo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Me moví dándole el paso.

—Asuna.

—Kirito-sempai —me saludó con esa voz suave de la que era dueña y se deshizo en una ligera caravana, antes de salir con prisa.

Asuna Yuuki, la valet de mi amigo.

Según las habladurías masculinas de la academia, uno de los rostros más bonitos, junto a una inteligencia superior y una destreza impresionante en la esgrima. Era la hija menor de una familia pudiente de nobles con gran influencia en toda Norlangarth. Por ese motivo y otros, Eugeo era la envidia absoluta del resto de la población masculina del establecimiento.

Algo en lo que yo difería.

Sí, era una joven bonita, un poco extraña, solitaria y vanidosa a mi parecer. En lo que a mí concernía, había algo en ella que me causaba desconfianza. Se lo sugerí a Eugeo muchas veces pero él estaba demasiado embobado con su belleza, supongo que no puedo culparlo. Me desagrada, pero por respeto a él, y a la familia de Yuuki-san, quién podía hundirme si así lo quisiera, me guardaba de dar mi opinión.

—Vaya Kirito pensé que entrenarías con Ronye-chan un poco más.

Cerré la puerta y suspiré, adentrándome a la sala —Pues sí era la idea, pero ya sabes no quiero otro sermón por abusar demasiado de la resistencia de mi valet.

Eugeo rió sonoramente. No era secreto lo aplicado que soy con mi tiempo de entrenamiento pero Asurika-sama no pensaba lo mismo, sobre todo cuando Ronye en varias oportunidades se perdió las clases matutinas por mi culpa. Desde ese instante he empezado a poner más atención a mis responsabilidades como sempai.

—¿Quizás en el futuro deba ausentarme un tiempo prudencial antes de venir aquí?— proseguí con sequedad haciendo alusión a lo que había pasado—Parecías muy ocupado.

Cómo respuesta mi amigo soltó otra risita —No es nada similar a lo que imaginas —suspiró desviando la mirada —Asuna-chan tiene algunos problemas...

—¿Qué problemas puede tener una noble de primera clase? —inquirí antes de pensarlo, Eugeo me miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué dije algo tan seco como eso? —Quiero decir, es la alumna estrella, tiene unas calificaciones increíbles y nunca ha perdido un duelo...

—Vaya Kirito me sorprendes, no pensé que supieras tantos detalles de Asuna-chan.

Sonrió de modo enigmático y yo no hice más que repetir lo que había oído hasta el cansancio—Ya sabes que todo el mundo habla de ella —desvié la mirada de él —Si te he mencionado que le quitó el lugar a Tieze Shtolienen para ser tu valet, ¿cierto?

—Eso es algo que Ronye-chan ha dicho. Asuna-chan me ha dado otra versión, ella quería ser valet de otro espadachín y por eso se esforzó en tener las mejores aptitudes posibles para ese puesto, lamentablemente no lo pudo conseguir y solicitó mi tutela como segunda opción.

Eugeo ya me había mencionado eso cuando se enteró de labios de mi _kouhai_, la sucia jugada de su valet. Pero él lo consideró un chisme barato y no le dio mayor importancia. Aunque a mí me costaba creer que Yuuki-san no tuviera méritos suficientes para servir a un noble espadachín como Raios Antinous, después de todo ambos eran del mismo estatus social.

También era cierto que Ronye sentía antipatía hacia esa pelirroja. Pero su motivo iba más allá, y tenía que ver con la lealtad hacia su amiga Tieze, y posiblemente con algún otro detalle que yo ignoraba.

—Sí, como sea. Si tiene problemas debería dejar la academia.

—Kirito ¿Por qué te desagrada tanto?

No era la primera vez que Eugeo me decía algo similar, y francamente no entendía a qué venía esa cuestión. Su valet debía agradarle a él no a mí.

—Vamos, no me desagrada. Sencillamente no tenemos amistad — respondí con mi mejor expresión neutra.

—Insisto en que debes conocerla, podrías sorprenderte.

No, no tenía ganas de conocer a esa remilgada noble de primera clase. Pero por supuesto no podía decirle eso a mi amigo. Imité su expresión relajada y respondí.

—Quizás en otra ocasión.

•

•

Me pregunté por milésima vez que hacía aquí. Disfrutando un día de campo con Ronye..., y mi mejor amigo y su valet.

Sentado en la manta a cuadros junto a mi _kouhai_, observé al par restante que entrenaban a una distancia considerable. Los movimientos de Eugeo eran limpios y precisos, su manejo de la _Rosa Azul_ denotaba la gallardía que lo caracterizaba, siempre tan atento, tan cuidadoso. Pero Asuna... ella me sorprendió; muchos de sus movimientos se me hacían familiares... demasiado familiares. Por supuesto, comprendí, era alumna de Eugeo... a quien le transmití mis propios conocimientos de esgrima. Él le enseñó lo que aprendió de mí.

Y ese descubrimiento me puso de un increíble mal humor.

—¿Kirito-sempai? —Ronye lucía sorprendida, pues acababa de ponerme de pie sin pensarlo —¿Qué ocurre?

Pero lo que me tomó pensar qué decir, los otros dos regresaron a donde estábamos. Eugeo lucía de muy buen humor, no así su compañera cuya respiración agitada ponía en manifiesto su cansancio, se tambaleó cuando pasó a mi lado, y antes de darme cuenta la tomé del codo, componiendo su equilibrio. Un estremecimiento me recorrió desde el lugar donde la toqué hasta mi hombro, como si hubiera sido un choque eléctrico, por lo que la solté sin pensar, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo aterrizando sobre su trasero. Allí me observó con expresión confundida.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —me ladró con obvia molestia.

—Tú tienes carga negativa ¡me has dado una descarga eléctrica! —exclamé sacudiendo mi mano de arriba abajo.

—Ja, ja, ja Kirito. ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? —Eugeo reprimió una carcajada antes de tenderle la mano a su valet. Noté un rubor quemándole la nariz cuando él de un tirón seco la puso de pie.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltará para que blanqueen su relación? A estas alturas era demasiado obvio. Aunque las normas de la academia eran muy estrictas en alusión a ese tipo de relaciones.

—Prueba esto —Ronye intervino salvando el momento y me enseñó una bandeja a rebosar de algo similar a unos rollitos de carne. Pero mi atención rápidamente se desvió hacia la cesta que estaba al lado, ¿qué era eso que olía delicioso?

—¿Sandwiches? —balbuceé.

—¿Se te antoja? —Eugeo tomó la cesta y me la ofreció sin rechistar.

La boca se me hizo agua ante el aroma de la salsa de soja. Tomé uno y me lo engullí a la velocidad de la luz. Delicioso, realmente delicioso. La explosión de sabor desbordó en mi lengua alentando mis sentidos, la salsa picante desató mi apetito y me devoré un segundo, tercero y hasta cuarto sándwich en tiempo récord. No podía parar.

—¡Se nota que te gustaron! Pero no te los comas todos, ¡oye! —el golpe que mi amigo me dio en la espalda me hizo recordar mis modales.

—Son un espectáculo — murmuré con la boca llena —¿Quién los hizo? —miré a mi valet cuyos labios estaban torcidos en un puchero furioso —¿Has sido tú, Ronye?

—No, no fue ella. Fueron hechos por la mejor chef de toda la academia.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién es esa?

—¡Shh! Es un secreto —Eugeo se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió de modo enigmático y misterioso.

—Sempai, ¿por qué no entrenamos también? —la voz de Ronye interrumpió la extraña atmósfera, cortando lo que fuera que mi rubio amigo estaba diciendo.

Asentí, no porque quisiera entrenar. Sino porque no quería ser testigo de una conversación melosa, o de unos arrumacos entre Eugeo y su valet. Y estaba seguro que de continuar allí tendría primera fila a aquel acto romántico.

Le tendí la mano a mi valet para ayudarle a incorporarse y de soslayo noté la expresión apagada de Asuna. Ni siquiera nos miró cuando pasamos por su lado hacía el jardín, lugar donde ella y Eugeo habían tenido el mismo entrenamiento.

Era una chica extraña, muy extraña.

•

•

Las leyes de la academia en cuanto a los valets era absoluta y yo aún me preguntaba porqué una noble de clase superior prestaba su servicio a un espadachín pobre como era Eugeo, cuando pudo elegir otros estudiantes de élite que estuvieran en una posición acaudalada como ella.

Pero allí estaba. Ocupándose del aseo de la habitación, de conseguir víveres y todo lo que él necesitaba. No había dudas de que hacía un trabajo excepcional aunque a mí solo me provocaba mayor desconfianza. O estaba demasiado enamorada de él que aceptaba sin chistar sus responsabilidades que debido a su rango podían considerarse una afrenta, o simplemente era un juego; divertirse a costa de un corazón puro y noble como el de Eugeo.

Y si ese era el caso no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que una ricachona mimada como esa se burlara de mi mejor amigo.

Lo sorprendente era que Asuna se quedaba aún después de que Ronye terminara su trabajo. Parecía que siempre tenía algo más que hacer; ya sea preparar apuntes, repasar habilidades o simplemente mirar a Eugeo con esa expresión de desamparo que me asquea.

Por eso mucho me sorprendí cuando al ingresar a la sala de estar mucho después del horario habitual de limpieza de dormitorios, me encontré a la valet de mi amigo dando los últimos retoques a la habitación, se sorprendió al verme así como yo lo hice al verla a ella.

—Lo siento, creí que...

—Kirito-sempai adelante, ya casi acabo —me interrumpió antes de hacer esa ligera caravana que debido a su origen de buena cuna, solo me parecía un intento de burla a mi pobre educación —Le pedí permiso a E-kun para terminar...

Oh, así que ahora hasta le puso un apodo cursi a su superior.

—Ahm, ¿sabes dónde está Eugeo?

Ella desvió la vista de mí y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Entonces lo mejor era volver dentro de un rato y...

—En verdad puedes entrar sempai, te prometo que no voy a molestarte —me interrumpió como si adivinara mis pensamientos. Noté un tono frío en su voz, ¿se estaba comportando de forma condescendiente conmigo?

¡¿Pero quién se cree que es?!

—Está bien, ya que insistes —afirmé cerrando la puerta de la estancia con más fuerza de la necesaria. Podía simplemente encerrarme en mi habitación y dejarla ser en lo que llegaba mi compañero, pero el tono de voz que usó para decir _"No te molestaré"_ como si tuviera el poder para realmente incomodarme, inflamó mi malhumor, y decidí quedarme allí, en la sala de estar para intimidarla.

Al parecer pese a que fue su sugerencia, no se esperó que lo aceptara con tal facilidad. De pronto pareció amedrentada, pero velozmente se recompuso y me cedió el paso haciendo otra de sus exageradas inclinaciones.

Tomé un libro que pertenecía a Eugeo, a quien se devoraba escritos en demasía, y me senté en el sillón de dos cuerpos a leer. O a pretender leer mientras vigilaba de reojo lo que esa chica pelirroja hiciera.

La habitación estaba reluciente... ¿qué tanto le quedaba por limpiar?

—¿Qué no tienes que estudiar?

Mi pregunta rompió el silencio de tal forma que ella pegó un salto ante la sorpresa.

—Estoy muy bien en las calificaciones, estoy al día con mi plan de estudio, y los conjuros ya me los sé de memoria...

Claro, al ser hija de una clase noble, su dominio del _Arte Sacro_ debía estar por encima de la media; la había visto blandir un estoque en los entrenamientos y sabía lo maravillosa que era, sin duda su ritual de encantamiento debía ser igual o más poderoso que su ataque físico.

A pesar de la antipatía que me inspiraba no era ciego, Asuna era una excelente espadachín.

Pero eso no impedía que la desconfianza que sentía, y las sospechas que me inspiraban sus acciones, tomaran nuevas proporciones.

De nuevo volvía a preguntarme lo mismo: ¿qué ocultaba tras su fachada inocente?

—¿Por qué Eugeo?

Estaba acomodando el pequeño librero que teníamos junto a la ventana, y al oírme se quedó pasmada dándome la espalda. Quizás estaba considerando qué responder, o había dado en el clavo.

—E-kun es muy bueno conmigo, me ha enseñado mucho, y la mayor parte de mi manejo de la espada se lo debo a él...

_Me lo debes a mí, porque yo he sido quien le enseñó esgrima en primer lugar_. Eso quise decirle, pero eso sería quitarle autoridad a mi amigo, y su mérito como mentor. No podía.

—Sí, Eugeo es un buen maestro. Todo lo hace con buenas intenciones, sin malicia.

—Lo sé —inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y no pude evitar ver cómo su largo cabello color del crepúsculo caía por el lateral de su cuello —Aunque a veces actúa como un niño, sobre todo si el asunto tiene que ver con comida —rió con suavidad, y el sonido me encrespó como si me hubiera dado una bofetada.

—Es cierto que a veces su inocencia puede jugarle en contra, no suele ser bueno juzgando a las personas y muchas veces éstas pueden aprovecharse de sus intenciones, en especial algunos nobles de rango superior.

No pude detenerme y lo dije, creo que ella captó la indirecta porque sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Sus pupilas eran grandes, serenas, y a la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana a su lado, tenían el color del magma líquido. Pese a la situación estaba convencido que nunca había visto algo tan llamativo como su mirada de fuego.

—Jamás le haría daño a E-kun, porque yo lo quiero muchísimo y... —su voz se quebró —No sería capaz, además sé que Kirito-sempai es su amigo y le tiene mucho respeto.

_Al menos eres consciente de eso, Eugeo es como mi hermano y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú le haga daño._ Me dije a mí mismo, pero por supuesto no podía enfrentarla con palabras tales pese a que me moría por hacerlo. Asentí y murmuré un escueto —Así es.

Asuna pronto pareció que no tuvo más deseos de alargar la conversación, siguió limpiando el mueble en silencio, en tanto yo me sumergía en la lectura de aquel libro, que no resultó tan aburrido como pensé. Los minutos corrieron en tanto amontonaba más y más páginas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto mi cuerpo se sintió laxo, y mi cabeza liviana como si hubiera bebido vino, pero estaba seguro de que no lo hice. Haciendo uso de mis sentidos advertí la ligera superficie del sillón a mi espalda. Eso quería decir que todavía seguía en la sala de estar de mi dormitorio. Me había quedado dormido leyendo, seguramente.

Pero cuando mis párpados decidieron atravesar el plano de los sueños para ubicarme en tiempo y espacio en el mundo terrenal, advertí aquello. Una delicada presión en mis labios, algo tan ligero como el roce de una pluma. Y fue tan fugaz, tan etéreo, que cuando abrí los ojos no vi nada. Pero el calor ajeno aún se sentía como si realmente algo me hubiera tocado.

Pero en la sala de descanso me encontraba solo. Era noche cerrada y la valet de Eugeo ya se había marchado.

¿Qué era esa sensación? Como si una partícula de _Thermal Element_ me hubiera rozado los labios.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la luz parpadeó antes de encenderse por encima de mi cabeza, encandilándome por completo.

—Kirito, te has salteado la cena —Eugeo me dijo con diversión.

—¿Tan tarde se ha hecho?

Él no respondió pero con su dedo índice me señaló el reloj; era cierto. Me había dormido dos horas. Eran las nueve de la noche.

•

•

—Sabes lo que significa que nos graduemos de la academia —Eugeo murmuraba en voz baja mientras veíamos el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar allí bajo las gradas. La arena aún estaba vacía, pero el resto de los estudiantes se había dado cita y estaban llenando el resto de los lugares.

Siempre nos gustó ver el entrenamiento de los novatos, advertir lo mucho que habían aprendido a lo largo del año era estimulante. Pero en esta ocasión cuando mi querida valet se enfrentaría a la valet de mi mejor amigo aquí presente solo sentía preocupación.

Pues no parecía un enfrentamiento normal. A juzgar por la mirada feroz que ambas se dieron al presentarse ante Asurika-sama, está no era una clase de esgrima más.

Viendo el aura oscura que rodeaba a Ronye, ella se lo estaba tomando de modo personal. Asuna, sin embargo se veía serena.

—¿No deberíamos intervenir?— pregunté ignorando su anterior acotación.

—¿Por qué? ¿Temes lo que le puede pasar a Ronye-chan? —aventuró burlón.

—¿Tú no temes por la salud de tu valet?

—Por supuesto que no, Asuna-chan va a ganar—replicó muy confiado —Después de todo, soy su sempai.

Estaba muy confiado. Muy pocas veces ví a Eugeo tan seguro en cuanto a algo que indirectamente no tuviera que ver con él mismo.

La sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios se mantuvo durante todo el combate hasta que por supuesto Asurika-sama proclamó a Asuna como vencedora.

Viendo de soslayo a mi amigo volví a preguntarme cuando me iba a confesar la relación estrecha que lo unía a su valet. Estaba seguro de que le había dado un margen de tiempo suficiente para que me contara su amoroso secreto. Pero los meses se acumularon y nada de eso pasó.

Sin embargo la relación de esos dos no hizo más que estrecharse. ¿Qué tanto esperaban?

—Ve a consolar a Ronye-chan, debe sentirse muy desilusionada por haber perdido...

—¿Tanto así? —me giré a verlo con una ceja en alto, él seguía sonriendo.

—Quizás había más en juego que solo un simple duelo estudiantil.

La sorpresa que me causaron sus palabras no pude ocultarla, mis cejas se encontraron en el medio de la frente.

—Si vencemos en el Torneo de los Cuatro Imperios podemos aspirar a una buena posición en la aristocracia, o a ser un Caballero de la Integridad —refirió contestando su primera cuestión al inicio del enfrentamiento.

—Caballero de la Integridad, suena bien ¿eh?

Supongo que con un título como tal, los nobles de alcurnia nos tendrían el mismo respeto que con uno de sus semejantes. Posiblemente Eugeo aspiraba a un título tal para no desentonar con la clase social de su valet.

—Voy por Ronye —dije, esperando que me siguiera para ir en busca de su chica, pero siguió allí sentado muy calmadamente.

Eugeo no respondió por lo que metiendo las manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta bajé la infinidad de escaleras, crucé la arena de enfrentamiento, y me deslicé por el lateral izquierdo, rodeando el campus en búsqueda de Ronye.

Sin embargo la primera cara que encontré fue la de Asuna. Tenía algunos cortes superficiales en las mejillas pero estaba sonriendo tímidamente, y su sonrisa se ensanchó apenas me vio.

—Felicidades por el triunfo —le dije con cortesía obligada.

Sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejó plantado en el medio del camino. De un salto se colgó a mi cuello y se abrazó a mí.

Su cuerpo era menudo y cálido, su cabello olía a _Zephyrias_, esas flores azules que son raras de encontrar en esta parte del imperio. No le devolví el gesto en ningún momento, por lo que ella recomponiéndose enseguida se separó de mí con el rostro sonrojado.

—P-Perdón, pensé que se trataba de E-kun...

Para ser una mentira era bastante pobre, pero se lo dejé pasar. Hice una mueca aburrida.

—¿Has visto a Ronye?

Asintió en silencio y me señaló a su espalda con su dedo índice, indicándome que allí estaba mi valet. Pasé junto a ella, imitando su quietud y caminé severos pasos más allá hasta que vi la silueta contrita de la estudiante.

—¡Kirito-sempai! —se lanzó a mi pecho con su rostro lloroso, sus ojos azules convertidos en un mar de tristeza —¡L-lo siento sempai, lo siento tanto...! ¡P-perdóname...!

No supe que decirle, ¿por qué se disculpaba tanto? Ese duelo no significaba nada, más que otra asignatura de entrenamiento, creo que lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

—Tranquila Ronye, no era importante.

Pero en vez de calmarse, el llanto de mi _kouhai_ se incrementó un cien porciento, al punto que creí que podría enfermarse. Le di algunas palmaditas en el hombro esperando que con eso se calmara.

Su llanto parecía no tener fin.

•

•

El día de nuestra graduación llegó más rápido de lo que había imaginado, sinceramente no podía creer que nuestra estadía en este lugar había llegado a su fin.

Quizás echaría de menos el desbarajuste tan marcado entre nobles y la clase inferior. Pero como Eugeo decía, graduarnos de la academia con honores era el primer paso a nuestra superación personal, después de todo éramos estudiantes de élite reconocidos por los demás.

Sin embargo, todo este día mi rubio amigo se mostró más misterioso de lo normal, desapareció la mayor parte del tiempo, dejando a su valet a la deriva quién no podía disfrazar su tristeza.

Por supuesto, tanto para ella como para Ronye era el final de esa etapa como valets, pronto ellas ocuparían nuestro lugar y alguien las serviría como hicieron ambas por nosotros. No creía que sus semblantes decaídos se debieran a eso, sino a que ya no nos verían más.

Bueno, en cuanto a Asuna y Eugeo eso lo dudaba. Ahora que mi compañero dejaba la academia no había ninguna regla que le prohibiera estar con su chica.

—¡Levanten el ánimo que nadie se ha muerto!— exclamé para ambas, pero la única que me devolvió un atisbo de sonrisa fue Ronye.

Asuna guardaba las pertenencias de Eugeo con una expresión de dolor, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se movía como una sombra acomodando los libros de su mentor en cajas que se encontraban desperdigadas a sus pies.

¿Tanto le afectaba su partida?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron varias veces pero cada vez que lo hacíamos, ella parecía a punto de llorar.

•

•

—¡Felicidades sempai!— Ronye se inclinó ante mí y me obsequió una hermosa funda para mí espada. Estaba compuesta en lujoso cuero negro, y bordada con hilos plateados. En la parte superior derecha tenía mi nombre grabado _Kirito_. En verdad debió ahorrar todo el año a escondidas para adquirir algo así.

—Woah no sé qué decir, esto es más de lo que merecería...

—S-sempai... — su voz se quebró y se llevó la mano a limpiarse los ojos, pero aunque imaginé que se colgaría de mi cuello como en esa ocasión en la que perdió el duelo, se mantuvo delante con toda la entereza posible —Voy a extrañarte mucho...

—Pero puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieras, Ronye —intenté animarla.

Sus ojos fabricaron más lágrimas que lentamente bajaron por sus mejillas, sonrió pero su gesto fue en demasía triste —¿De verdad lo crees sempai? ¿De verdad? No creo que resulte...

¿A qué se refería?

Hizo una última inclinación de cabeza y se alejó, mis ojos la siguieron hasta que divisé una pelirroja cabeza en mi campo de visión. Fruncí el ceño al ampliar el panorama.

Asuna por supuesto dándole el tradicional obsequio de _Kouhai_ a su _sempai_. Y por lo que podía ver por el tamaño del envoltorio se trataba de un libro. Por supuesto mi amigo y su afición similar a la de un ratón de biblioteca. Noté que ambos hablaban como en secreto y veían hacia acá.

¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¿Y por qué...?

Sentí una especie de pánico, quizás iban a blanquear su relación, ahora que por fin Eugeo se había graduado no había más motivo para mantenerlo oculto.

Los ojos de Asuna me encontraron, parecía abrumada, tal vez temía que yo no la aceptara, quizás creía que la consideraba poca cosa para él... Y hablando en serio, Eugeo se merecía solo lo mejor... Oh, por Stacia ¿por qué él acababa de empujarla hacia este lado? ¿Planea decir-? Efectivamente la pelirroja valet está aproximándose hacía aquí. Bueno, viene a tomar el toro por las astas.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos y tomó aire como si fuera a gritarme, pero en lugar de eso me contempló con intensidad, recorrió esos pasos que nos separaban hasta que la veo ingresar en mi espacio personal y eso me puso aún más alerta. Sentí un cosquilleo eléctrico subiendo por mi columna.

—Sé que me odias, pero a estas alturas realmente no tengo nada que perder... —sonrió sin mirarme —Desde que te vi en aquel duelo contra Uolo Levanteinn-san despertaste mi admiración Kirito-sempai, no... Kirito-kun —un estremecimiento me crispó los cabellos de la nuca al oír su ligero tono de voz —Al principio creí que solo era admiración hacia ti, un espadachín que se hizo de un nombre y un lugar en esta academia, pero conforme fui conociéndote, esa admiración... se transformó en algo más... Así que traté de esmerarme para quedar entre los doce mejores estudiantes y que de ese modo me consideraras para ser tu valet, pero Ronye-chan me ganó de mano, y claro, la elegiste a ella... —rió elevando los hombros en un gesto que intento ser despreocupado, pero la manera en la que apretaba el ruedo de la falda con sus nudillos evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

Tragué saliva y sentí la lengua seca. No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Y porqué Eugeo sonreía detrás de ella con las manos en las caderas como si estuviera disfrutando de todo esto?

—Al ver qué Ronye-chan me quitaba la única posibilidad de acercarme a ti, tuve que buscar otras opciones, así que me entrevisté con E-kun y... —se sonrojó furiosamente —...T-tuve que decirle la verdad, él decidió despedir a Tieze-san y ser mi mentor... Yo... no podía estar más feliz, iba a poder estar cerca de Kirito-kun y aprender de él e intentar ser su amiga, pero... —su sonrisa decayó —A él no le agradaba tenerme cerca, parecía odiarme todo el tiempo —ese momento eligió mi rubio amigo para soltar una carcajada divertida.

Al parecer era el único que estaba disfrutando de todo esto.

De mi parte me encontraba aún más perdido... ¿En verdad odiaba a Asuna Yuuki? No, solo no me simpatizaba...

—Cuando E-kun me enseñó todas las técnicas que Kirito-kun le transmitió, me sentí absurdamente feliz... Y atesoré cada una de ellas en mi corazón... eran las valiosas enseñanzas de mi persona especial...

—¿Entonces sabías que fui yo...?

—Todo el tiempo lo supe —respondió con timidez.

—Entonces... —inquirí.

—Entonces estuve todo el año intentando acercarme ti... Con E-kun inventando actividades y excusas para que te vieras forzado a pasar tiempo conmigo, pero te negabas todas y cada una de las veces... Y ya viendo que se acercaba la graduación hasta tuve que enfrentarme a un duelo para poder hablar de frente hoy con Kirito-kun como lo estoy haciendo...—¿En el enfrentamiento de Asuna y Ronye estaba yo metido en el medio?

Eugeo sonreía de oreja a oreja como si no pudiera evitarlo, pero al parecer Asuna aún no había acabado de hablar, dio otro paso de modo que su cara quedó de pronto a solo unos centímetros de la mía, la corriente eléctrica fluyó con mayor fuerza, similar a esa vez en el día del picnic, y ni siquiera estaba tocándola.

_¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer...?_

—No tengo nada que perder Kirito-kun, y aunque mi familia me haya dado la espalda, sé que nunca olvidaré este año... en el que pude conocerte y estar cerca de ti... Por eso... —ni siquiera se dignó a acabar de hablar, alzó las manos y me sujetó de las mejillas. Eso hizo que me rostro descendiera abruptamente y mis labios chocaran con los de ella.

Me besó.

¡Asuna Yuuki la valet de mi mejor amigo acababa de besarme frente al resto de los estudiantes!

Permanecí tieso los segundos que siguieron a su contacto hasta que ella se alejó, aunque aún me sujetaba de las mejillas. Sonreía hermosamente y sus ojos brillaban de tal modo que no podía dejar de contemplarla.

—Se siente mejor si estás despierto...—susurró, entonces me soltó y se inclinó levemente. De pronto recordé lo mucho que detestaba que tuviera ese trato diferente conmigo —Gracias por escucharme hoy, Kirito-kun...

Sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, en aquel salón aún había estudiantes por lo que rápidamente se perdió entre ellos.

Pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar. Era como si alguien me hubiera dado una bofetada que giró mi rostro trescientos sesenta grados, y luego me lanzará un cubo de agua helada. Así me sentía; perdido.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, grandísimo idiota? —la voz se Eugeo se oyó nítida a mi lado pero yo seguía demasiado confundido.

—Asuna...

—Así es, Asuna-chan acaba de confesarte sus sentimientos y tú ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para aceptarlos.

—¿A-aceptarlos...?

—Kirito no soy ciego, te he visto observarla todo el tiempo. Cuando piensas que nadie se da cuenta la sigues con la mirada para cerciorarte por ti mismo donde está. Y ya sea en nuestra sala de estar o en sus quehaceres estás atento a lo que sea que haga... ¡Por Stacia que hasta Ronye-chan se ha dado cuenta! ¡Y toda esa antipatía es la única forma que tienes de protegerte y disfrazar lo mucho que te atrae! ¡ Reconócelo! ¡Estabas lleno de celos pensando que ella tenía todos esos sentimientos por mí...!

Eso último hizo que mirara a mi amigo con una expresión que sin duda lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Sin decir más, lo golpeé en el costado bajo las costillas, él soltó un chillido de dolor antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Mis piernas se movieron hacia donde la había visto irse. Estaba seguro de que aún continuaba por aquí.

—¡Ve por ella!

Miré a Eugeo por sobre mi hombro y asentí.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que debía hacer a continuación.

•

•

Por supuesto no se había marchado aún, estaba en el jardín exterior, y se encontraba ante una joven de cabello rojo que parecía tener su misma edad. Si no me equivocaba creo que ella era la famosa Tieze Shtolienen.

Había doblado el tronco ante ella y a mis oídos llegó el eco suave de su voz

—Aceptas mis disculpas Tieze-chan, en verdad no era mi intención quitarte el lugar pero...

No podía oír que siguiera disculpándose, así que la llamé antes de darme cuenta.

—¡Asuna!

Tampoco esperaba que se enderezara con tanta rapidez, pero la mirada esperanzada que me echó cuando me vio, me sacudió entero. Y otra vez la corriente eléctrica hizo acto de presencia, está vez en mi estómago.

—Asuna— repetí, aturdido porque eran contadas las veces en las que la había llamado por su nombre.

—¿Kirito-kun?

—Asuna...—no podía dejar de nombrarla, era como si hubiera aprendido una palabra nueva —Asuna...

Ella ignoró a la joven noble y se acercó hasta mí —Kirito-kun no te fuerces, no era necesario que me dijeras alg-

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo!—exclamé con tanto brío que ella retrocedió —Es decir, tal vez no sea nada pero... —levanté la mirada y la clavé en sus ojos de miel. Sus hermosos ojos que de acuerdo a la situación parecían magma líquido —Cada vez que te veía con Eugeo era una agonía eterna, aún hoy mismo, antes de que me dijeras todo esto, me sentía terrible porque no quería que fueras para él e intentaba de convencerme que solo era mi preocupación como amigo... Pero era algo más fuerte que eso y aunque comprendo que posiblemente mi estatus sea poco para ti, quiero...-

Se colgó a mi cuello y me besó. Pero no de la forma en la que lo hizo allá dentro del salón de actos de la academia. Este fue un beso demandante, de esos que sientes la adrenalina en tu estomago, y te olvidas del resto del mundo.

Mis brazos la rodearon y ante el contacto de mis manos en su cintura la sentí estremecerse. Seguramente le di una descarga eléctrica. Pero Asuna no se quejó, se abandonó a mis brazos y a mis labios.

Cuando nos separamos muchos, muchos minutos después me pregunté cómo todos, menos ella, habían descubierto aquello que intentaba esconder con todas mis fuerzas.

Cómo fue que Eugeo descubrió que me había quedado prendado de su valet, y que maldije el momento en que él la eligió...

* * *

_Nota:_

_Bueno! Henos aquí en una nueva historia. Como verán este es un AU que acontece en la academia de espadachines, siendo Kirito y Eugeo estudiantes del ultimo_ _año y Asuna valet de Yujio... (les cuento que estuve muy, pero muy tentada a hacer que Asuna se enamorara de Eugeo y olvidara al parco de Kirito)_

_EUGEO_ _NECESITA AMOR!_ _Los que vieron los últimos capítulos sin duda entenderán._

_Curiosidades del fic:_

_~Asuna, Ronye y Tieze_ _tienen la misma edad, en mi fic_ _17 años todas._

_~Asuna es noble de primer grado y se peleó con su familia para poder servir a Eugeo, su familia esperaba que tomara a Raios_ _o Hurbet_ _como mentores (Que ascoo!)_

_~El perfume que usa Asu_ _en su cabello es Zephyrias, la flor azul que la pinch- que la querida Sortiliena_ _ama y que Kirito cultiva para ella._

_Creo que hasta aquí he llegado gracias por leer a todos! ^^_

_Si hay algun error gramatical lo corregiré mañana. Os_ _amo!_

_Sumi~_


End file.
